For mobile communications, frequency bands are defined according to a frequency allocation rule in each country (see TS 36.101 V9.3.0). For example, in a frequency band 1, an uplink band is defined as 1920 MHz to 1980 MHz and a downlink band is defined as 2110 MHz to 2170 MHz.